


Carta de amor

by calliopex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopex/pseuds/calliopex
Summary: Kakashi Hatake encontra uma carta de amor endereçada a ela na mesa do escritório de Sakura Haruno, sua amiga e ex-aluna, o que o leva a uma série de reflexões sobre ela e a natureza de sua relação.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Parte 1

Nada foi o mesmo após aquela carta.

Fazia cerca de um mês desde que achara uma carta de amor endereçada a ele na mesa do escritório de Sakura Haruno. Choque parecia um eufemismo para o que Kakashi sentiu. Durante esse tempo ele tentou lidar com a situação da melhor forma que sabia, se afastando da menina, é claro. Menina. Era isso que ela era, não era? Uma jounin de dezenove anos, aprendiz da Hokage, sua ex-aluna, que passou anos suspirando pela vila pelo herdeiro dos Uchiha. Kakashi era um homem de trinta e três anos, um ex-sensei dela. Jamais imaginara passar por uma situação como aquela e que jamais pensou que poderia passar pelo coração da jovem Haruno.

Cerca de um ano antes, quando Sakura e Naruto viraram Jonins, eles começaram a ter uma relação mais próxima. Iam em missões juntos, esbarravam no bar aos fins de semana para beberem com seus respectivos amigos e as barreiras que antes os separavam pareciam se esvair até tornarem-se inexistentes. Kakashi pegou-se sentado na mesma mesa que os antigos membros da Equipe 7 tantas vezes até que tornara-se apenas normal. Bebiam juntos, riam juntos, compartilhavam histórias, treinavam juntos. Eram amigos, companheiros em quem confiavam suas próprias vidas.

Em algum lugar no meio do caminho começaram os jantares de sexta-feira com Naruto e Sakura no Ichiraku. Era um momento mais intimista, onde eles encontraram uma maneira de, semana a semana, os laços que os uniam. Toda sexta Kakashi saia de sua casa, atrasado, e passava pelo hospital onde Sakura o aguardava. Quando ele chegava, Sakura geralmente já havia acabado seu expediente, trocado de roupa e o aguardava com os braços cruzados e a cara de emburrada. Mas não naquela sexta.

Estranhou o fato de Sakura não estar sentada no banco que ficava próximo a porta do hospital. Será que ela já fora? Ele nem estava tão atrasado assim. Entrou no hospital, olhando pelos corredores se via uma menina de cabelos rosas. Foi abordado por uma das enfermeiras, Miu, uma menina jovem e e bonita, que devia ter por volta da idade de Sakura. Conhecia ela porque era uma grande admiradora de Sakura, sempre que encontrava Kakashi fazia questão de falar sobre ela e se interessava em ouvir histórias que levaram Sakura de uma jovem Genin a onde estava hoje.

— Kakashi-san. Ohayo. Está procurando a Sakura-san?  
— Ohayo, Miu. Ela ainda está por aqui?  
— Está sim. Ela pediu para avisá-lo caso o visse que ela está terminando de conversar com um paciente e que você pode esperar no escritório que ela já te encontra lá.

Kakashi suspirou. Odiava esperar.

— Ok. Muito obrigado, Miu — sorriu por debaixo da máscara, o que era perceptível apenas porque seus olhos sempre diminuiam quando o fazia, e a enfermeira sorriu de volta antes que ele virasse e fosse em direção ao elevador.

Fazia algum tempo que não ia ao escritório dela. Percebeu que que estava um pouco diferente, mas não conseguia identificar no quê. Será que pintara as paredes? Elas pareciam mais brancas. As cores dos três quadros de flores que ficavam em cima do sofá pareciam mais vivas. A estante de livros também parecia maior, mas sua mesa continuava exatamente a mesma; uma completa bagunça. Aproximou-se do porta-retrato que continua uma foto da Equipe 7 e encarou os ex-alunos com saudosismo. Achava bonitinho que ela mantivesse a fotografia em sua mesa para que todos vissem. A dele ficava escondida em uma gaveta e só tirava de lá quando estava só e melancólico, tal como a foto da Equipe Minato.

Como haviam crescido. Naruto espichara tanto que estava quase da sua altura, mas a mudança foi apenas física, continuava tão expansivo e barulhento quanto antes. Sakura parara de chorar e tornara-se mais forte do que jamais imaginara. Claro que Tsunade tivera um grande influencia nisso, mas não tirava o mérito dela de ser uma grande shinobi e uma médica muito valiosa para a vila. E então tinha Sasuke. Suspirou pesado. Gostaria que ele pudesse estar nos jantares de sexta-feira, nas missões, nos treinos. Era uma pena que não soubesse nada sobre ele. Talvez fosse assim que as coisas devessem ser, talvez o vazio causado pela partida de Sasuke é o que tenha os unido novamente.

Ao colocar o porta-retratos de volta à mesa, um papel chamou sua atenção. Uma folha com seu nome no topo. Pegou instintivamente e começou a ler. Se pudesse voltar atrás, não teria feito.

_Querido Kakashi,_

_Escrever essas palavras é uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu poderia fazer, mas preciso tirá-las do peito. Espero que, caso venha a ler esta carta, que minhas encontrem um coração aberto. Não sei dizer como isso aconteceu, mas de algum tempo para cá, toda vez que te encontro, sou invadida por uma explosão de sentimentos. Foi aos poucos e então de repente, como o amor sempre é._

Quê?

_Um dia você era Kakashi Hatake, um dos mais respeitados e admirados Jouinins de Konoha, alguém que, apesar de fechado, era sempre bondoso com as pessoas ao seu redor e então você se tornou muito mais para mim. Eu contava os minutos para todas as vezes que iriamos nos ver, que você falaria bobagens que me fariam rir. Eu aguardava ansiosamente pelas sextas-feiras feiras e vivia por qualquer outra oportunidade e desculpa que pudesse encontrar para te ver._

Ahn?

_Eu sei que você teve muitas perdas ao longo de sua vida e que nossa diferença de idade não o ajuda a me ver como mais do que uma menina, mas você sabe que eu também tive perdas irreparáveis. Juntos podemos curar nossas feridas, juntos seríamos mais fortes. Eu sei disso, Kakashi, porque te amo._

Porra.

_Quero poder ser a pessoa para quem você volta após cada missão, veja seu rosto, que beije seus lábios. Espero que algum dia esse sonho se torne real._

Uou.

Largou a carta de volta na mesa, como se o papel o queimasse. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Sakura tinha uma queda por ele? Não, não. Sakura era apaixonada por ele? Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Tudo bem que a relação deles havia evoluído de maneira orgânica muito rápido, mas a via da mesma forma que via, sei lá, Genma. Ou Gai. Ok, talvez Gai seja um pouco demais. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Kakashi não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre, porque a porta abriu de supetão, revelando Sakura por trás dela. Kakashi levou um susto, que não parecia ter sido percebido pela médica, que entrou na sala como um furacão, sem calar a boca por um instante.

— … e ai eu tinha que dar a alta dele agora porque senão ele teria que esperar até amanhã, o que nãos seria justo — Sakura tirou o jaleco branco e o jogou no sofá — Você esperou muito?

Kakashi estava em transe? O que diabos ela tava falando?

— Kakashi? Alooou? — Sakura sacudiu as mãos na frente do ex-sensei. — Você está entre nós?  
— Desculpa, Sakura-chan. O que você disse?  
— Perguntei se você esperou muito.  
— Não. — Algo na feição de Kakashi deveria estar estranho pois Sakura faz uma careta e aproximou-se dele.  
— Tá tudo bem?  
— Sim. Por quê?  
— Você está estranho — disse, estendendo a mão para tocar seu rosto, o que fez Kakashi arregalar os olhos.  
— O que você tá fazendo?  
— Vendo se você está com febre. Mas está normal. Você comeu alguma coisa estranha hoje? — Sakura aproximou-se dele para encostar em sua barriga, mas Kakashi afastou-se.  
— Não preciso de uma consulta médica, Sakura. Estou bem e Naruto está nos aguardando.

Ela o encarou como se não tivesse comprado totalmente aquele discurso, mas decidiu deixar quieto por enquanto.

— Tudo bem. Vou trocar de roupa e vamos, ok?

Kakashi saiu correndo da sala como se fosse o Diabo fugindo da cruz. De repente, esqueceu como agia perto dela. Não sabia o que devia falar. Era normal que ela tentasse encostar tanto nele? Ela é uma médica, ele estava pensando demais. Talvez devesse usar alguma desculpa para ir embora. Droga. Se soubesse, teria se atrasado mais. Isso deveria ser algum tipo se sinal do universo para que se atrasasse maia para seus compromissos. O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente. Se não soubesse de nada não estaria nessa sinuca de bico. Não teve mais tempo de martirizar-se quando viu Sakura saindo de dentro do hospital com um vestido branco de alcinha e os cabelos presos em um coque com duas mechas finas caindo no rosto.

Tentou parecer normal no caminho até Ichiraku. Ouvia o que a menina dizia e respondia, talvez mais mecanicamente que o normal, mas o suficiente para que Sakura não o olhasse estranho ou tentasse tocá-lo novamente. Será que ela estava buscando desculpas para tocá-lo? Isso não fazia sentido já que ela era médica dele e, por tanto, ela já havia tocado nele inúmeras vezes. Ela já havia o visto com muita pouca roupa, inclusive. Será que isso que havia despertado o interesse dela nele?

— Como vocês demoraram. Quase que comecei a comer sem vocês, dattebayo!  
— Hoje a culpa foi minha, tive uns contratempos no hospital.  
— Ah, se é assim então estão perdoados. Mas vamos logo que estou com fome.

Naruto parecia agitado como de costume. Pediu o maior prato e falou animadamente sobre uma viagem que fizera a Suna durante a semana. Sakura ria das bobagens que Naruto falava, mas Kakashi não conseguia parar de observá-la. Ela não parecia diferente. Pessoas quando estão apaixonadas não agem diferente? Lembrava-se de como ela agia perto de Sasuke, como seu tom de voz mudava, seu rosto adquiria um tom de rosa e ela agia de maneira mais delicada. Perto dele, fosse em missões que fizeram juntos, em seus encontros sociais, Sakura era apenas Sakura. O que ele não estava percebendo?

— E você, Kakashi?  
— O quê? — respondeu, aéreo.  
— Ele está assim desde que o encontrei no hospital — Sakura suspirou.  
— O que está acontecendo, sensei? — Naruto o olhou de maneira preocupada.  
— Estou bem, Naruto. — Naruto não parecia acreditar. — É sério. Só estou cansado.  
— Cansado de quê? Você nem tem ido à missões. Ou… — um sorriso pervertido tomou conta do rosto de Naruto — quem tem te cansado, Kakashi?

Kakashi e Sakura arregalaram os olhos.

— Cruzes, Naruto.  
— Cruzes por quê? Todo mundo sabe que o sensei é popular na vila, não deve faltar mulher esquentando a cama dele.  
— Eu não preciso mentalizar a cena do Kakashi transando com outras mulheres.  
— Ninguém mandou você mentalizar nada, sua pervertida.  
— Vocês podem deixar minha vida sexual de lado, por favor?  
— Então existe uma mulher? — Sakura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas o encarando.  
— Não há mulher nenhuma — Kakashi suspirou. Naruto abriu a boca para falar e Kakashi o interrompeu — Nem mulheres.  
— Não é isso que dizem os rumores — disse Sakura, não convencida.  
— Pessoas falam bobagens. Não sou atrativo quanto pensam.  
— Você só pode estar louco, Kakashi, tem espelho em casa?  
— Você nunca nem viu meu rosto, Sakura.  
— Com esse corpo, precisa? Você só espanta mulheres se a teoria da boca de peixe for real.

Naruto gargalhou com a piada da amiga, mas Kakashi permaneceu sério.

— Não tenho nada a oferecer a mulher alguma — disse olhando nos olhos da menina.  
— Não acho que essas mulheres queiram casar com você, elas só buscam uma noite de sexo com um dos ninjas mais populares da vila.  
— Por que minha vida sexual é tão importante para vocês? — a pergunta foi generalizada, mas não tirou os olhos de Sakura em momento algum.  
— Só estamos tirando sarro, Kakashi-sensei — disse Naruto.  
— É, está tão incomodado por quê, Kakashi? Para alguém que lê livros pornôs por todos os cantos da cidade, você é bem sensível quando se trata de sexualidade — disse Sakura em tom provocativo.  
— Bom, é melhor eu ir.  
— Não! Que isso, Kakashi, está cedo ainda — exclamou Naruto.  
— Estamos brincando com você, Kakashi — a feição de Sakura mudou drasticamente. — Se dissemos algo que te incomodou, desculpas. Não precisa ir embora por conta disso.  
— Não estou chateado, só com muitas coisas na minha cabeça. — Kakashi levantou-se e colocou sua parte do jantar na mesa no balcão. — Bom, ja ne.

Depois daquele dia não vira mais Sakura. Pegou uma missão até uma vila próxima que levou cinco dias e após sua volta, passou a evitá-la. Consequentemente, Naruto também. Evitava o bar e os lugares que sabia que ela costumava frequentar. Chamou Genma para ir a sua casa algumas vezes beber. O amigo estranhou a mudança, nunca havia ido à casa de Kakashi para socializar, mas, apesar de imaginar haver algum tipo de motivo por trás disso, preferiu não perguntar. Não adiantaria, de qualquer forma. Se Kakashi não havia dito nada sobre é porque não queria tocar no assunto.

Não se lembrava da última fez que ficara tanto tempo sem ver Sakura. Sentia saudades dela e de Naruto. Não percebera até então que os jantares de sexta-feira eram tão significativos para ele, porém não sabia como lidar com Sakura naquele momento. Talvez só precisasse de um tempo para ajeitar seus pensamentos. Talvez acreditasse que um detox poderia curar aquela paixão insana que havia acometido a ex-aluna. De qualquer modo, o afastamento era benéfico.

Não vê-la não fazia com que deixasse de pensar nela, pelo contrário. Nunca antes havia se feito tantas perguntas relacionadas a ela e a como ela o enxergava. Afinal, de onde veio o tal interesse por ele? Teria surgido de sua fama de pegador? Talvez Sakura quisesse um cara mais velho, experiente, para guiá-la no mundo do sexo. Sakura tinha apenas dezenove anos, não costumava ir a muitos encontros e parecia ser bem inexperiente, talvez ela só estivesse confundindo tesão com amor. Talvez ela tivesse fantasia com professores, talvez ela só precisasse de uma noite com ele para saber que tudo aquilo não se tratava de um grande erro.

Se ele não fosse ele e ela não fosse ela, poderia acontecer. Sakura era uma linda e, apesar não ter o costume de sair com meninas tão novas, ele abriria uma exceção para… Não. Não deveria pensar esse tipo de coisas, afinal eles ainda eram eles e isso jamais poderia acontecer. Precisava admitir, vergonhosamente, para si mesmo que ter uma menina tão nova e tão estonteante o desejando daquela forma era lisonjeador. Isso o fazia pensar em coisas que preferia não pensar, como até onde ela já havia ido, como seria seu corpo nu e quais seriam as feições no rosto dela enquanto era chupada. Não tinha dúvidas que o sexo com Sakura deveria ser incrível, mas que ele não era merecedor de tanto.

Chegou a sonhar com ela uma noite. Sakura aparecia em sua casa, usando um sobretudo e trazendo a carta de amor nas mãos. Ela falava que o amava e que queria que ele fosse dela e, em seguida, tirou o sobretudo que revelava seu corpo nu. O Kakashi do sonho não aguentara tamanha tentação e transou gostoso com a Sakura do sonho, beijando cada parte daquele corpo esculpido por anos de treinamento. O Kakashi real acordou de pau duro e com sentimento culpa. Só podia estar ficando maluco.

Talvez só estivesse precisando transar. Chamou Kaori, uma civil quarentona com quem transava de tempos em tempos, para ir à casa dele. Ela era bonita e elegante, parte da elite de Konoha, e o sexo com ela sempre era fenomenal. Sempre, menos daquela vez. Não importava o quão deliciosos os seios gigantes saltitantes parecessem ou o quão molhada ela estivesse, não estava nem perto de gozar. Kakashi fechou os olhos e pensou em Sakura. Sakura em seu sonho, em sua mesa do escritório, vestindo apenas jaleco, Sakura e sua buceta rosa e molhada. Gozou intensamente. A partir daquela noite, transou com Kaori todos os dias e em todos eles imaginava como seria enterrar seu pau em Sakura. Tentou não se martirizar por isso. Se ela tinha o direito de ter uma queda por ele, ele também tinha o direito de fantasiar com ela, contanto que tudo permanecesse no mundo da fantasia.

— Meu aniversário está chegando, espero que ao menos isso te faça sair da toca.

Foi Genma quem disse, na última vez que fora à casa de Kakashi. Todo ano ele comorava o aniversário no bar que sempre frequentavam e Kakashi sabia que Genma consideraria uma grande desfeita se Kakashi não fosse. Sabia também que não poderia fugir de Sakura para sempre e, portanto, decidiu que seria melhor arrancar logo o curativo da pele.

Parou na porta do bar, ansioso, como há muito tempo não ficava com a expectativa de encontrar uma mulher. O interior do bar estava exatamente como da última vez que vinha e a mesa de Genma era a maior e mais barulhenta. Avistou Sakura rindo ao lado de Ino e Naruto, que foi o primeiro a avistar Kakashi.

— Kakashi-sensei! — gritou de maneira escandalosa, fazendo todos se virarem para ele, inclusive Sakura.  
— Boa noite — disse Kakashi, cumprimentando a todos da mesa, enquanto Genma o recepcionora com um abraço, claramente já embriagado.  
— Achei que teria que ir buscá-lo, Hatake.  
— Bêbado do jeito que está, você não teria nem chegado à minha casa — o comentário fez Genma rir quase tão escandalosamente quanto Naruto.

Sentou-se na ponta oposta da mesa, perto de Gai, Kurenai e Anko. Brincaram com seu sumiço mas nenhum deles questionou o que o fizera desaparecer. Estava há muitas pessoas de distância de Sakura e parte dele queria olhar para ela, mas outra fingia estar totalmente focado na história que Gai lhe contava. Estava tudo bem, tudo era como antes. As cervejas vinham e Kakashi as bebia como água. Anko ria de uma piada de Kurenai e tocava em seu braço. Kakashi suspirou, sempre fazia isso quando estava bêbada e ele sempre resistiu às investidas dela. Anko podia ser um pouco, uhn, intensa quando se tratava de homens e Kakashi evitava todo problema que poderia ter. Sua mente voltou para Sakura e passou a se questionar se ela estava vendo Anko se debruçando sobre si e o que vê-lo com outra mulher tão próximo a ele poderia estar causando dentro dela. Apreensivo pela situação, olhou para Sakura instintivamente, checando se ela estava observando-o e seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela sorriu para ele e levantou o copo de cerveja em sua direção, saudando-o, e Kakashi fez o mesmo, sentindo um calor em seu coração.

Kakashi levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, diversos copos de cerveja depois. Deveria ir devagar já que fazia um mês que não bebia direito, mas não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos. Sentia-se como um adolescente. Ridículo. Ao sair do banheiro, levemente alto, encontrou Sakura parada na porta, com os braços cruzados.

— Quanto tempo, Kakashi — ela sorria, mas não parecia feliz.  
— Olá, Sakura-chan.  
— Você sumiu — falou, direta.  
— Eu sei.  
— Por quê?  
— Eu precisava de um tempo.  
— Para…?  
— Pensar.  
— Sobre?  
— Sakura… — fora interrompido antes que pudesse concluir sua fala.  
— A gente fez algo para você? Você está estranho desde nosso último jantar. No dia anterior quando nos esbarramos na Torre da Hokage você estava normal. Miu disse que te viu no corredor e também não percebeu nada de estranho, mas bastou encontrar comigo e com Naruto para estar aéreo e na defensiva. Depois disso nunca mais apareceu, não deu a menor satisfação. — Sakura deu uma pausa. — Ficamos preocupados.  
— Não precisava.  
— Kakashi… eu preciso que você seja sincero comigo — Sakura parecia arrumar forças para falar algo. — É sobre o Sasuke?  
— O quê? — Kakashi pareceu confuso.  
— Sei lá, você descobriu algo sobre ele e não quer nos dizer?  
— Não — respondeu de forma assertiva.  
— Você tem certeza?  
— Absoluta, Sakura. O Sasuke não tem nada a ver com isso.  
— Então qual é o problema?  
— Você.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos diante da declaração repentina de Kakashi. Maldito álcool.

— Eu? — Sakura parecia triste.  
— Vamos conversar sobre isso depois, por favor. — Kakashi colocou uma das mãos no queixo dela, mas Sakura o empurrou.  
— Você não pode simplesmente falar que tem um problema comigo e esperar que eu volte para a festa como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Eu achei que fossemos amigos.  
— Nós somos.  
— É mesmo? — perguntou irônica.  
— Eu sei o que você sente em relação a mim.  
— Não parece.  
— Você está apaixonada por mim.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e ficou um tempo muda. O rosto dela parecia confuso.

— Kakashi, — Sakura falou devagar — do que diabos você está falando?  
— Eu vi a carta.  
— Que carta? — ela parecia confusa.  
— A carta de amor para mim que estava na mesa de seu escritório.  
— Oh.

Surpresa tomou conta do rosto de Sakura para, logo em seguida, ser substituída por uma risada.

— Foi isso o que aconteceu? Por isso que se afastou?

Kakashi confirmou com a cabeça.

— Kakashi, não fui eu quem escreveu aquela carta.


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão pela demora. Fui acometida de uma tendinite terrível que me deixou de molho durante quase três semanas. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo! Beijos!

Parte 2

Surpresa tomou conta do rosto de Sakura para, logo em seguida, ser substituída por uma risada.

— Foi isso o que aconteceu? Por isso que se afastou?

Kakashi confirmou com a cabeça. 

— Kakashi, não fui eu quem escreveu aquela carta.

***

Kakashi achou que havia escutado errado por um momento.

— O quê?  
— Eu não escrevi aquela carta.

Kakashi parecia confuso.

— Sakura, não minta para mim. — Ele estava tão próximo que ela conseguia sentir o calor que saía do corpo do ex-sensei e o bafo de cerveja, mesmo através da máscara.  
— Não estou mentindo — ela disse confiante.  
— Por qual outro motivo você estaria com uma carta daquela natureza endereçada a mim em cima da sua mesa?

Sakura suspirou alto e levou a mão esquerda até a cabeça, massageando as têmporas.

— É de uma amiga.  
— Uma amiga? — perguntou, desconfiado.  
— É.  
— Quem? — ele não engoliria aquela história.  
— Eu não posso falar.  
— Por que na verdade a amiga é você? — perguntou ironicamente.  
— Não, se ela quisesse que você soubesse a carta já estaria em suas mãos.

Sakura deu uma pausa aguardando para ver se Kakashi tinha algo a dizer, mas diante do silêncio dele prosseguiu.

— Olha, ela não parava de você, tá bem? Sobre a cor dos seus olhos, os seus bíceps e outras partes do seu corpo que pelo bem da nossa amizade eu preferia não pensar sobre. — Sakura corou e o coração de Kakashi acelerou. — Eu sugeri a ela que se declarasse para você, talvez assim ela tivesse a chance de passar mais tempo tocando nas suas partes do que falando sobre elas para mim. Ela então escreveu a carta e me pediu que lesse, para ver o que eu achava.

Kakashi permaneceu mudo e Sakura olhou dentro de seus olhos.

— O que achou?

Aquela pergunta era traiçoeira. Achou do quê? Da carta? Afagadora de ego. De Sakura não tê-la escrito? Surpreendentemente decepcionante.

— Para ser sincero, — Kakashi jogou o corpo para trás, encostando-o na parede — eu nem lembro direito do conteúdo dela, fiquei mais assustado imaginando que tinha sido você quem escrevera tudo aquilo.

“Mentiroso”, pensou consigo mesmo. Mas o que mais poderia dizer? Sakura riu e aproximou-se do ex-sensei.

— Seria tão estranho se eu fosse apaixonada por você? Boa parte das meninas de Konoha devem ser.  
— Boa parte das meninas de Konoha nunca foram minhas alunas.  
— E uma ex-aluna não pode sair com seu ex-sensei? — perguntou descontraidamente.  
— Você não é uma ex-aluna qualquer, é a aprendiz da Hokage. Tsunade provavelmente me mataria com um só soco. Além do mais, somos amigos. Amigos não ficam com amigos.  
— Você já ficou com a Kurenai — Sakura o olhou com desdém.  
— Kurenai não tem dezenove anos — Kakashi respondeu sem pensar e Sakura riu do verde que jogou. — Como vocês sabem dessas coisas?  
— As pessoas falam. — Ela riu da expressão incrédula que ele fez. — Kurenai, uhn?  
— Kurenai não importa agora — disse Kakashi, segurando a mão de Sakura. — Eu preciso que você pare de brincar e seja honesta comigo. Eu valorizo muito a nossa relação, Sakura. E você sabe que eu não costumo falar essas coisas. Não quero magoá-la de forma alguma e nem criar uma situação em que eu corra o risco de perdê-la.

Isso era verdade. Sakura pode ter crescido e se tornado uma linda mulher com quem seria um sonho passar uma noite junto, mas ela ainda era Sakura. Não teria coragem de fazer algo que criasse um futuro desconforto em sua relação com ela. Ele não criava laços românticos com ninguém e Sakura merecia alguém que oferecesse tudo o que sempre lhe for privado pelo Uchiha, a quem ela tanto amou e que nunca correspondeu a seu afeto da maneira certa. Não pretendia fazer o mesmo.

Os olhos de Sakura encheram d’água e ela apertou a mão dele mais forte.

— Eu juro que eu não sou apaixonada por você. Ou que escrevi uma carta. Pela Tsunade mortinha. Se eu tiver mentindo que eu beije o Rock Lee.

Kakashi levantou a mão que não segurava a dela, indicando que ela poderia parar.

— Está bem, você me convenceu com Rock Lee.

Kakashi suspirou. Apesar de tudo, ouvir isso lhe causava certo desconforto. Qual era seu problema?

— Sua amiga é bonita? — perguntou tentando tirar o foco da menina de cabelo rosa.  
— Está interessado? — Sakura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.  
— Depende da sua resposta.  
— Ela é bonita sim — disse, sem refletir muito antes de responder.  
— Mais bonita que a Kurenai? — Sakura ponderou.  
— Acho que não.  
— Mais bonita que você?

Sakura ficou sem graça.

— Não faço ideia. Nem sei o quão bonita eu sou.  
— Não me diga que não tem espelho em casa, Sakura. — os olhos dele estavam presos nos dela e, não sabia dizer se era só o álcool, mas sentiu os corpos se aproximarem.  
— É difícil medir seu próprio nível de beleza. Você se acha bonito?  
— Claro. Você não acha?

Sakura revirou os olhos.

— Não tenho como te acha bonito se eu nunca vi a sua cara.  
— Quem viu nunca reclamou.  
— Então me mostra que eu te digo — disse com um sorriso irônico.  
— Tem que fazer por merecer.  
— Imagino o que as mulheres que viram seu rosto tiveram que fazer para merecer. Não parece algo que Tsunade aprovaria — disse provocando.

Antes que pudesse retrucar aquela resposta malcriada, Genma apareceu repentinamente no corredor.

— Meu Deus, como eu preciso mijar.

Ele olhou confuso para Kakashi e cambaleou um pouco, sendo amparado pela parede.

— Há quanto tempo você está aí? — Ele andava e falava como um bêbado.  
— Só vim ao banheiro.

Genma cambaleou novamente indo em direção a porta.

— Tem certeza que você consegue ficar em pé para mijar? — perguntou divertida.  
— Se quiser me ajudar, fique a vontade, Sakura-chan — disse Genma com um olhar pervertido.

Ela revirou os olhos. Bêbados.

— Ele consegue, Sakura-chan — disse Kakashi, empurrando Genma para dentro do banheiro com a mão esquerda, fazendo Sakura perceber que não haviam soltado a mão até aquele instante. — Vamos voltar, devem estar sentindo nossa falta.  
— Não tanto quanto eu estava sentindo a sua. — Sakura sorriu seu sorriso mais bonito. — Promete que não vai mais sumir? — apertou a mão da menina, antes de puxá-la em direção ao salão.  
— Prometo.

***

Não lembrava ao certo a hora que voltara para casa. Sabia que era tarde, ou melhor, cedo, já que era quase possível ver o sol surgindo por trás do Monte Hokage. Sakura costumava ser uma das primeiras a ir embora nas saídas do grupo, porém daquela vez não conseguiu encontrar motivações suficientes para partir. A ordem dos acontecimentos estava confusa em sua mente, culpa da bebida, e flashes desconexos surgiam tal como tal como Guy e Rock Lee cantando abraçados em um karaokê improvisado, uma competição de shots de tequila, provavelmente iniciada por Ino, e as mãos de Anko que passeavam livremente pelo braço do Ninja Copiador. No fundo sabia o que a motivara a ficar: se cerificar de que seu ex-sensei não sairia daquele lugar acompanhado. E não saíra.

Sorriu apesar da dor de cabeça. A princípio não queria ir ao aniversário de Genma. O trabalho que geralmente exigia muito de si tornou-se seu único refugio depois que Kakashi Hatake resolveu dar uma de ninja desaparecido e aquele último mês drenara toda sua energia. Havia, no entanto, um empecilho que a impedia de passar a noite deitada em sua cama lendo um bom livro: Ino Yamanaka. Não sabia exatamente como ela fazia isso, mas era muito difícil negar qualquer pedido feito pela loira. Ok, a reciproca era verdadeira. Aturava todas as maluquices de Ino pois sabia que quando precisasse Ino faria o mesmo por ela. Ino atestou que não aguentava mais ver a amiga para baixo e queria que ela se divertisse um pouco. Por mais que acreditasse no lado bondoso de Ino, esse não era o único motivo dela querer sua companhia. O fato era que Ino e Genma estavam saindo escondidos há meses. O caso deles era um segredo que apenas Sakura sabia sobre. Nunca guardavam segredos uma da outra. Bem, quase nunca.

— Se você e Kakashi estão aqui foi porque eu movi meus pauzinhos, está bem? Então faça sua parte e vá tirar satisfações com ele ao invés de ficar só olhando que nem uma boboca enquanto Anko fica alisando o braço dele.

Foi o que Ino disse assim que entraram no banheiro, pouco tempo após Kakashi ter aparecido.

— O que você tem a ver com ele estar aqui? — Sakura perguntou confusa.  
— Ofereci favores sexuais ao Genma em troca dele ir à casa do Kakashi dizer que ele ficaria extremamente ofendido se ele não viesse hoje.

Sakura riu. Ino nunca desapontava.

— E o que você prometeu?  
— Uma ninja nunca revela seus segredos — disse enquanto piscava o olho. — Mas te garanto que é algo que eu não costumo fazer, então trate de fazer valer a pena, ok?

Não podia negar que ao ver Kakashi aproximar-se da mesa seu coração bateu mais forte e teve que segurar comedidamente o copo de cerveja para não quebrá-lo ou tacá-lo na cabeça do ex-sensei. Um mês. Um mês que ficara sem ver e falar com Kakashi e que não sabia o por quê. Não conseguia ignorar o sentimento de que a culpa era, de alguma maneira, sua. Quebrara a cabeça tentando entender o que o levaria a afastar-se de maneira tão brusca. Ok, ele não era famoso por ser uma pessoa tão aberta e próxima dos outros, mas, bem, já estava um pouco tarde para isso, não? Havia um laço entre eles que era inegável — incluía Naruto nisso — e seria injusto que ele simplesmente fosse embora sem olhar para trás e para o que construíram até então. Ela não se contentaria com migalhas, com olhares impenetráveis e respostas dissimuladas. Se ele queria se afastar, tudo bem, mas que ele ao menos lhe dissesse o motivo. Já tivera sua cota de homens complicados com Sasuke. Não era mais aquela menina que corria até a porta da vila para implorar que seu grande amor não se fosse. Se ele quise ir, tchauzinho. Se aprendera a lidar com o buraco que Sasuke deixara em seu coração, aprenderia a viver sem qualquer outra pessoa. 

Porém, de tudo o que passara em sua mente, jamais imaginaria que a causadora de sua insônia seria aquela carta. Fora descuidada em deixá-la em sua mesa, porém, como imaginaria que Kakashi mexeria em suas coisas? E depois dizem que as mulheres que são curiosas fofoqueiras. Por um lado entendia o ex-sensei, deve ser realmente estranho pensar que uma das pessoas mais próximas de si havia se apaixonado tão profundamente por ele e que lhe escrevera palavras tão bonitas em uma carta de amor. Por outro lado, como Kakashi poderia pensar que ela escreveria algo assim?

A verdade é que, após Sasuke, não sabia se conseguiria apaixonar-se novamente. Era uma das coisas que tinha em comum com ele. Sabia da fama de mulherengo do Ninja Copiador, apesar de crer que este seu lado era mais movido pelo medo do que pela safadeza. Qualquer um que o conhecesse um pouco conseguia enxergar com clareza que ele se afastava das pessoas não porque fosse um lobo solitário, mas porque acreditava que, de alguma forma, era amaldiçoado e que todas suas relações acabavam machucando aqueles ao seu redor. Vide o Time Minato. 

Acreditava que a partida de Sasuke e a impossibilidade de salva-lo fez com que Kakashi colocasse ela e Naruto debaixo de suas asas. Era sutil, porém perceptível a quem estivesse disposto a observar. Estava cansado de perder Uchihas e companheiros de time. O fracasso em salvar Sasuke de si mesmo acabou fazendo com que se aproximasse cada vez mais do Time Sete. Se Sasuke estava além da salvação, os outros não estavam e desta vez ele não perderia. Claro, para proteger alguém é preciso quebrar barreiras e ela sabia que essa era a parte difícil para Kakashi, afinal foram anos construído aquela muralha. Embora não fosse tão bom em demonstrar, Kakashi havia um restrito grupo de pessoas que ele apreciava. Sentia-se muito sortuda em fazer parte do pequeno hall de afetos do Ninja Copiador, embora por vezes achava que aquilo não fosse o bastante.

Apesar de não ter sido a autora da carta, também estava irremediavelmente atraída pelo ex-sensei. Não sabia dizer o momento exato em que tudo começou, mas a sensação que tinha era de que tudo era culpa da real autora da carte e todos os momentos em que ela ficava exaltando as características físicas de Kakashi e sua personalidade. Sakura só via o cara chato, quase como um irmão mais velho desagradável, que estava sempre ali para perturbá-la com algo. Além de ser um tremendo de um tarado. Mas, quando deu por si, se pegou reparando em coisas que nunca prestara atenção antes. O quão atencioso com ela ele sempre foi, como ele a ouvia sem interrompe-la, como ele a acompanhava até em casa após os jantares de sexta-feira, mesmo sabendo que ela não corria nenhum risco na vila. Além disso, passou a perceber o quão atraente ele era. Os braços tonificados, os ombros largos, o abdômen tanquinho, as coxas grossas, a bundinha arrebitada. Passara tantos anos só tendo olhos para Sasuke que nunca sequer percebera que seu ex-sensei era um gato.

Realmente, como dissera a ele na noite anterior, não sabia como era seu rosto, mas nada a impedia de imaginar. E ela imaginava. Passara noites a fio tentando desvendar se seus lábios seriam finos, grossos, se ele cultivava algum bigode ou cavanhaque ali por baixo. Às vezes achava que preferia não saber. Não que acreditasse, sob hipótese alguma, que ele não fosse minimamente atraente, porém acreditava que parte da atração estava justamente no fato de não saber o que a guardava do outro lado do pano. Além do mais, se seu rosto era um mistério, o corpo estonteante de Kakashi não era mistério algum. Quer dizer, quase nenhum. Havia apenas uma parte do ex-sensei que nunca vira e que pelo volume em sua calça imaginava que algo incrível a aguardava se algum dia tivesse a oportunidade de vê-lo sem nenhuma peça de roupa. 

— Certeza que ele é pauzudo.

Foi o que Ino disse, quando Sakura contou a ela sobre a atração que sentia por Kakashi. Sentiu-se aliviada por não ter sido julgada, não que acreditasse que Ino fosse capaz de julgá-la, sinceramente.

— Vai fundo, Testuda , é disso que você está precisando.  
— De um cara pauzudo?  
— Exatamente. Uma rola grande e grossa, atrelada a um corpo delicioso como o dele, pra te foder gostoso a noite inteira.

Sakura revirou os olhos. 

— Por que eu te conto as coisas se eu sei que você não vai me levar a sério?  
— Primeiramente, você me conta tudo porque sou sua melhor amiga e você me ama. Segundo, estou falando seríssimo. Você precisa seguir em frente.  
— Com o Kakashi? — perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.  
— Melhor do que com o Kiba. Sinceramente, Sakura — disse exasperada. — Não estou te dizendo para casar com o Kakashi, mas para ir para a cama com ele.  
— Isso nunca vai acontecer.  
— Por que não?  
— Porque ele ainda me vê como uma menina.

Suspirou.

— Então faça-o parar de vê-la desta forma. Coloque uma roupa sexy, tome umas cervejas para ficar mais soltinha e jogue esse charme que está ai preso dentro de você em algum lugar.

Sakura ficou em silêncio mas pareceu ponderar.

— Qual é, Sakura! Vai fazer algo em relação a isso ou vou ter que criar a fanfic na minha cabeça?

Era fácil para Ino falar, ela era a garota propaganda do femme fatale. Linda, loira, peituda, engraçada, sedutora. Já ela era apenas Sakura Haruno, uma garota que perdeu sua adolescência inteira perseguindo alguém que nunca mais irá voltar. Mal sabia como agir em um encontro. Kakashi era mais velho, experiente, nunca que ele iria querer brincar de professor com alguém como ela. Ou como a autora da carta. 

Mentira para Kakashi na noite anterior. Não havia incentivado sua a amiga a se declarar para ele. A carta havia sido uma surpresa tão grande para ela quanto deve ter sido para ele quando a leu. Claro, já sabia dos sentimentos da amiga em relação ao ex-sensei, mas saber que ela pretendia ser tão direta entregando uma carta a ele causou em Sakura um sentimento de desespero e de perda. Apressou-se a desestimular a amiga, dizendo que se fosse tão direta ao ponto com seus sentimentos, Kakashi a rejeitaria e ela jamais teria sequer uma chance. O que Sakura acreditava ser verdade, porém sentia-se mal em saber que suas motivações eram perversas e não conseguia entender o porquê.


	3. Parte 3

Desde o instante em que acordaram no domingo seguinte após o aniversário de Genma era como se um peso tivesse saído dos peitos de Sakura e Kakashi, permitindo que voltassem a respirar. Se alguém lhes dissesse um ano atrás que ficar longe do outro traria tanto incomodo, provavelmente achariam graça. Mas a verdade é que se acostumaram tanto com a presença um do outro em suas vidas, que sequer saberiam como voltar para a vida que precedia sua amizade. Claro, existia um laço muito específico de terem feito parte da mesma equipe, mas nunca premeditaram que suas vidas se cruzariam de tal forma que estariam compleatamente entrelaçadas uma a outra.

Sakura nem se preocupou com as horas extras, os pacientes chatos ou ninjas feridos que aproveitavam a oportunidade para flertar com ela, o que sempre a irritava mesmo que sorrisse e fosse simpática. A única coisa que importava eram os jantares de sexta estavam de pé novamente. Não sabia o que falar para Naruto, no entanto. Ele não entendera nada, assim como ela, do sumiço de Kakashi, mas percebeu que tudo havia voltado ao normal, ou perto disso, após o último sábado. Tentara conversar com Kakashi lá, porém ele desconversou, deixando Naruto frustrado. Ao conversar com Sakura no dia seguinte, ela apenas comunicou ao amigo que estava tudo bem novamente e que o aguardava sexta, na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar. Sakura sabia que Naruto não se conformaria com a normalidade e retornaria a indagar sobre esse hiato, mas esse era um problema de Kakashi. Ele que arrumasse uma desculpa para o loiro ou fosse sincero, se preferisse. Ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

A semana cheia de papeladas de missões para preencher não parecia incomodar Kakashi tanto quanto de costume. Vê-la no sábado e ter aquela conversa fora reconfortante e perturbador ao mesmo tempo. Por um lado, estava aliviado em saber que Sakura não imaginava um lindo romance a dois com ele, por outro lhe incomodava que ela o visse apenas como um ex-sensei. Mas era isso que ele sempre foi, porque de repente ele queria mais? Sakura tinha dezenove anos e era uma das kuinochis mais bonitas de Konoha, ela poderia escolher qualquer jounin para ser seu parceiro, o que ela faria com um velho amargurado como ele? No fundo sabia que aquela atração repentina pela ex-aluna não fazia o menor sentido e esperava honestamente que aquela loucura acabasse em breve.

Enquanto não acabava, ele pensava nela. E quem dera fosse apenas isso. Sabia que sexta-feira a veria novamente, mas parecia tempo demais. Como ela passava o dia todo enfurnada no hospital, quase não haviam chances de esbarrar com ela pelas ruas, o que era ótimo até uma semana atrás e péssimo agora que ele queria. Kakashi parou de caminhar e decidiu pensar em todas coisas que ele poderia estar fazendo naquele instante que não fossem ir ao Hospital de Konoha perturbar Sakura com dores inexistentes.

1\. Trabalho atrasado: Ele tinha um monte. Ótimo ninja, péssimo em trabalho burocrático.

2\. Perturbar Gai: Esse era um de seus maiores hobbies, entretanto entre perturbar uma linda kuinochi e o Gai, bem, a resposta talvez fosse óbvia demais.

3\. Ler Icha Icha Paradise: Certamente era uma de suas atividades favoritas na vida, mas andava com tanto tesão ultimamente que achava mais seguro deixar os mangás de lado por algum tempo.

4\. Ir em uma missão muito longa: Talvez fosse a melhor solução para seus problemas. Até voltar Sakura já poderia estar com um namorado e ele teria tempo para se desintoxicar dela.

5\. Transar com outras mulheres: Seria ótimo, na verdade. A melhor das opções, de longe. Kaori morava não muito longe dali. Será que ela toparia um sexo exótico a tarde?

Com tantas opções, por que continuava parado na porta do Hospital de Konoha? Porque, no fundo, sentia falta de Sakura como há muito tempo não sentia falta de ninguém. Havia coisas que falava com ela que não dizia a mais ninguém e não sabia o por quê. Não se questionara antes, mas agora… nada mais parecia fazer sentido nessa relação. Como aquela genin que andava suspirando atrás de Sasuke Uchiha tornou-se sua maior companheira?

Kakashi tinha lembranças bem vívidas da Sakura pré-adolescente que fora designada a primeira e única equipe de genins que Kakashi treinaria na vida. Lembrava que fora a primeira a conseguir concentrar o chakra nos pés, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto passaram a noite trabalhando o controle de chakra. Sakura era esforçada em certas partes, talentosa em outras, quase uma versão equilibrada de Sasuke e Naruto. Talvez fosse a falta de tato de não saber o que fazer ou como lidar com uma menina de doze anos, talvez fosse a competitividade palpável entre Sasuke e Naruto, mas teve mais interesse em treiná-los do que ela.

Sasuke Uchiha, o único sobrevivente do massacre de seu clã, naturalmente talentoso e distante por escolha e Naruto Uzumaki, filho de Minato que carregava o fardo de ter a Kyuubi selada dentro de si e que buscava a aprovação de todos. Completos opostos, ambos com vantagens e desvantagens muito acentuadas. Sakura se perdia no meio deles e Kakashi sentia que nunca a vira de verdade, não sendo capaz de enxergar o seu potencial. Não havia nada especialmente trágico em sua jornada para que ela fosse digna de sua atenção. Ela não era excepcional em nada ou pelo menos era como ele a via na época. Arrependia-se de tê-la subestimado. Apesar de sua relação com Sakura ter se desenvolvido de forma muito inesperada, Kakashi sabia que houve um momento específico em que uma chavinha relacionada a Sakura virou dentro de si. Tudo mudara após a última vez em que viram Sasuke.

A Sakura de treze anos que tentou impedir o Uchiha de parte da Vila da Folha era uma imagem muito presente em sua mente e que ele demorou por muito tempo para desvincular da Sakura de dezenove anos de idade. A chegada de Tsunade à vila mudara muita coisa e após o início do treinamento com a Hokage, todos já podiam enxergar uma mudança em Sakura. Evoluíra em poucos meses muito mais do que em um ano como sua aluna, por culpa dele mesmo, provavelmente. Não soubera auxiliá-la a tirar o melhor de si e de suas qualidades. Por sorte a rosada encontrar em Tsunade uma mestra e uma amiga. Tornara-se mais forte e não apenas fisicamente. Era nítido que amadurecera e seus dias chorando pelos cantos por Sasuke haviam acabado, mas ele continuava se perguntando o quanto ela havia de fato superado ou se apenas passara a chorar e sofrer calada.

Por isso, no dia em que foram chamados à Torre da Hokage, soube no momento em que os vira em pé em frente a mesa de Tsunade que algo de bom não sairía dali. Há muito tempo não faziam missões juntos e aquela inesperada reunião lhe trouxera mais preocupação do que empolgação, o que fora testificado no momento em que Tsunade finalmente lhes dissera o motivo de tê-los convocado: uma missão de captura de Sasuke Uchiha. Havia uma informação de que ele estaria articulando um ataque a vila e Tsunade decidiu atacar antes e pegá-lo desprevenido. Apesar da justificativa ter sido o fato de que eles conheciam o ninja desaparecido melhor do que nenhum outro ninja na vila, Kakashi duvidou da capacidade de julgamento de Tsunade ao incluir Sakura naquela empreitada. Estaria a menina preparada para rever Sasuke e, principalmente, matá-lo, caso necessário?

Mal haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Sakura e Naruto tornaram-se Jounins. Observou as feições dos ex-alunos parados ao seu lado. Ambos pareciam surpresos, porém observavam Tsunade seriamente. Não podia negar que ele mesmo estava ansioso, todos os piores cenários passando por sua mente. Ouviram Tsunade sem falar nada, nem mesmo Naruto, que parecia ainda mais abalado que Sakura com a noticia. Ao serem dispensados, Kakashi seguiu Sakura e Naruto até a porta, porém, ao invés de sair com eles, fechou-a atrás de si e encarou novamente a Hokage.

— O que houve, Kakashi? — perguntou, sentada em sua cadeira.

— Tem certeza que quer mandar Sakura nessa missão?

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha direita, antes de levantar-se e caminhar lentamente em direção ao carrinho de bebidas.

— Duvida da capacidade da minha aprendiz, Kakashi?

— Não da capacidade dela como Jounin, mas da capacidade dela em lidar com Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade riu de lado.

— Me preocupo com a segurança dela e de todos os outros ninjas que estarão nessa missão. Gostaria de pedir que repensasse.

Tsunade encheu o copo de sakê e deu um gole na bebida antes de encarar Kakashi nos olhos.

— Rejeito seu pedido. Confio em Sakura.

Partiram no dia seguinte, junto com Shikamaru e Neji, que se uniram a missão a pedido de Kakashi.

Não comentara sobre sua preocupação com ninguém, porém podia perceber que os rapazes olhavam de soslaio para Sakura frequentemente durante os dias de caminhada até o acampamento no qual encontrariam Sasuke. A localização, repassada por um informante de confiança de Tsunade, era que ele e a Equipe Taka ficaram parados por algum tempo, o suficiente para que fossem atrás do Uchiha. Sabia que Sasuke não iria com eles sem uma boa briga. Além do mais, os rumores eram que seu novo grupo era composto de ninjas não apenas extremamente talentosos como também fiéis a seu líder.

Alcançaram o acampamento da Equipe Taka após cinco dias. Sasuke parecia o mesmo em termos de personalidade, mas crescera quase tanto quanto Naruto. Sentira um certo aperto no peito ao ver o rapaz e saber que sua missão era a captura, estivesse ele vivo ou morto. A morte, após um tempo, torna-se algo normal para um shinobi. Matar inimigos acaba virando uma atividade fria, um trabalho como qualquer outro. A morte de amigos continua doendo, independente de quantos deles se vão. Já matar um amigo era algo totalmente diferente. Esperava que não tivessem que chegar a este ponto.

A batalha foi dura. Tudo o que disseram sobre os companheiros de equipe de Sasuke era verdade. Não nos disseram, entretanto, que a fidelidade de Sasuke era mútua e, naquele momento, muito mais forte do que qualquer fidelidade que ele pudesse ter com a Equipe Sete. Descobriram isso da pior maneira possível. Em determinado momento, quando Naruto tinha Suigetsu no chão, Sasuke disparou em direção a ele, tentando proteger seu amigo e Naruto fraquejou. Foram milésimos de segundo em que vira Sasuke indo em direção ao ex-amigo e que seria rápido demais para que Kakashi pudesse fazer algo. Antes mesmo que pudesse ter qualquer reação, Sasuke acertaria Naruto. Ou, teria acertado, se não fosse por Sakura, que se colocou na frente do loiro com uma kunai, que perfurou o abdômen do Uchiha.

Naquele instante, todos pararam. Naruto estava em choque, com os olhos esbugalhados olhando para o Uchiha e Sasuke encarava Sakura também com espanto.

— Por que você…?

E ele caiu no chão, com a kunai ainda dentro de si. A Equipe Taka estava derrotada e Sasuke, eles sabiam, gravemente ferido.

— Deixe-me ir até ele, por favor.

A atenção de todos se deslocou para Karin, que estava se levantando devagar, Neji parado ao seu lado, observando de perto qualquer ação. Kakashi fez sim com a cabeça e Karin aproximou-se dele.

— Se vocês o levarem, ele não vai sobreviver. Ele não vai aguentar a viagem. Por favor. — Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. — Ele era seu amigo. Não fizemos nada demais.

— Chegou na vila uma informação... — Shikamaru começou a dizer, mas fora interrompido por Karin.

— Sasuke nunca faria nada contra Konoha — Ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Sakura. — Muito menos contra vocês. Ele não mataria o Naruto, ele só estava protegendo o Suigetsu.

Sasuke se contorcia de dor no chão. Sakura encarou Kakashi e ele sabia que ela não estava pedindo autorização. Foi a primeira vez na vida em que a vira tomar as rédias de uma situação. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke, perto de Karin e colocou a mão em cima do ferimento e começou a curá-lo, seguida por Karin, que começou a fazer o mesmo. Todos os outros ninjas apenas observavam.

— Ele está estável, mas é melhor levá-lo a um lugar seguro antes de retirar a kunai.

Sakura encarou o Uchiha.

— Você tentou me matar — ele riu, seguido de uma tosse.

— Era a minha missão.

— E por que não completou?

Naruto surgiu ao lado dela e colocou uma mão no ombro de Sakura.

— Porque não seríamos capazes. Pelo menos nós dois.

Kakashi aproximou-se do grupo e encarou Sasuke.

— Olhe para mim, Sasuke. Vocês tinham planos de invadir a vila?

— Não.

A resposta era seca, mas Kakashi viu verdade em seu olhar.

— Quem quer te ver morto?

— Quanto tempo você tem livre para ouvir? — ele riu de lado, porém reclamou de dor.

— Teremos que ter essa conversa em outra oportunidade. Podem levá-lo — disse Kakashi para Karin.

— E o que diremos à Tsunade? — perguntou Neji.

— A verdade. Isso aqui não era uma missão, era uma execução — disse Shikamaru. — Quem quer que tenha vazado essas informações, sabe que jamais conseguriamos levá-lo vivo de volta a Konoha.

Os ninjas da Vila da Folha observaram a Equipe Taka carregar Sasuke por entre a floresta. Kakashi colocou uma mão no ombro de Sakura, que não parou de encarar a direção por onde seguiram com Sasuke.

— Você não sabia.

— Eu deveria saber.

Ela queria chorar, mas prometera a si mesma que não choraria mais por ele na frente das pessoas.

— Você mataria o Sasuke para me salvar?

Naruto indagou ao lado dela, fazendo com que Sakura finalmente tirasse os olhos da floresta e o encaresse.

— Sem pestanejar.

O loiro abraçou Sakura, que ficou sem reação.

— Obrigado.

Após aquela missão, a visão que Kakashi tinha de Sakura mudou completamente. Sabia o quão mexida com tudo aquilo ela deve ter ficado e queria, de alguma forma, ajudá-la. Se não fosse por ela, provavelmente teriam cometido uma grande injustiça. De qualquer forma, saber que Sakura seria capaz de matar Sasuke para salvar seus companheiros foi uma surpresa que ele não esperava. Tsunade estava certa em confiar em Sakura. Ele que, mais uma vez, subestimou a rosada.

Kakashi fez então algo que qualquer um que o conhecesse diria ser algo que não combinava com sua personalidade: chamou Sakura e Naruto para jantar no Ichiraku. Ninguém além dos três sabia que a ideia dos jantares partiu dele. Lógico, naquele momento, aquilo era apenas um jantar. Eles não imaginariam que, em pouco tempo, estariam fazendo aquilo o tempo todo. Ele nunca contou a ela que duvidara de sua capacidade. Nunca se desculpara por tê-la, de certa forma, menosprezado-a em prol de Sasuke e Naruto. Nunca disse a ela, que sempre fazia questão de dizer a ele, o quanto ela também se tornara importante em sua vida. Por isso, estava correndo atrás do prejuízo. Por isso, estava parado na porta do hospital, no meio da semana, apenas para vê-la.

***

Era quarta-feira e as ruas de Konoha pareciam o inferno na Terra. Os corredores do hospital eram um refugio refrescante, todo refrigerado, desde os corredores, aos quartos. Cogitara passar a noite deitada no sofá de sua sala, uma vez que seu ar-condicionado quebrara, mas se passasse mais horas de seu dia dentro daquele lugar, seria melhor economizar com o aluguel e entregar seu apartamento de uma vez. Tsunade sempre dizia que ela precisava ter limites, o que era muito difícil para alguém como ela que tinha tendência de se perder em pensamentos e nada úteis, como a mão de Kakashi segurando a sua. Entregar-se ao trabalho sempre fora sua forma de parar de pensar. Nos que se foram, nas brigas, nos problemas, nas paixões.

O hospital era seu refúgio, o lugar onde sempre pudera fugir de todos seus problemas. Isso, claro, antes de conhecer Miu, a enfermeira. Ou melhor, Miu, a autora da carta. Conhecera Miu, que era dois anos mais velha que ela, há cerca de três anos, desde que entrara no hospital. Nunca foram muito próximas, até Kakashi começar a aparecer, não tão pontualmente, no fim de todo expediente às sextas-feiras. Começara a puxar mais assunto com Sakura pelos corredores, falavam sobre pacientes e trabalhos burocráticos entre um intervalo e outro, e começaram a sair para beber às vezes após o trabalho. Gostava de Miu. Achou engraçado quando ela perguntou se namorava Naruto ou Kakashi, logo que começaram a sair juntos toda semana. Perguntou em seguida se eles que namoravam entre si, o que fez Sakura rir muito da cena que imaginara. A paixão por seu ex-sensei lhe fora mesmo relevada cerca de seis meses atrás, para sua surpresa, que depois começou a ligar os pontos. Apesar de ter percebido que a aproximação de Miu não haviam sido por conta de seus belos olhos verdes e personalidade cativante, Sakura gostava da companhia da enfermeira. Bom, até Sakura deixar de ser a amiga confidente para virar uma suposta concorrência.

Para começar, Miu era extremamente atraente. Nível Ino, só que com uma pegada mais Lolita, apesar de ser mais velha que Sakura. Possuía algum tipo de charme inocente, que sabia que levava os homens a loucura. Apesar disso, não sabia se esse era o tipo de Kakashi, porque nunca soube se ele sequer _tem_ um tipo. Ele parecia simplesmente gostar de mulheres, contanto que fossem atraentes, das mais diversas, quanto mais melhor. Por este lado, sabia que ele e Miu seriam uma péssima combinação. A enfermeira era romântica e queria ser bela, recatada e do lar, fazer jantares para ele, passar suas meias e cuecas e oferecer a Kakashi algum tipo de estabilidade amorosa. Já Kakashi nunca pareceu querer encontrar alguém para viver nada dessas coisas.

Mesmo assim, toda vez que ao via conversando pelos corredores, sentia um nó no estômago. E se ele, por acaso, decidisse que estava ficando velho e que queria alguém para compartilhar as escovas de dentes? Isso acabaria com os delírios de Sakura de que poderia, um dia, rolar numa cama com ele até o amanhecer. E, _claro,_ tudo isso não passava de sonhos de uma jovem, porém sonhar não arrancava pedaço, não é mesmo?

Gostava de Miu, mas, principalmente depois do incidente da carta, achou mais seguro evitá-la um pouco. Vai que Kakashi descobre que foi ela quem escreveu a carta e a chama para sair? Nem pensar. Imagina ter que ouvir _detalhes_ sobre os encontro sexuais dos dois? Saber como ele chupava, se o pau dele era inclinado para esquerda ou para direita, quantas rodadas de sexo ele aguentava, se ele dormia de conchinha, se ia embora no meio da noite. Preferia uma vida inteira sem essas descobertas a ter suas respostas sem que ela mesma tenha experimentado.

Estava na hora de sua almoço. A maioria dos médicos e enfermeiros almoçavam juntos no refeitório juntos, aproveitando aquele momento para conversarem sobre frivolidades ou sobre casos de pacientes. Ela quase nunca conseguia se juntar aos amigos, porque a tal da “hora de almoço” era quase uma lenda urbana para ela. Sakura nunca conseguia comer na hora que deveria, já que sempre adiava seu horário de almoço para fazer “só mais uma coisinha”. Se você não se policia em um hospital, só mais uma coisinha vira um dia inteiro de trabalho. Perdera noção de quantas vezes sequer almoçara, se dando conta apenas quando acabava o expediente e sua barriga finalmente doía, reclamando de dor.

Mas aquele dia seria diferente. Sakura estava em sua sala, em um dia que estava tão calmo que sequer fazia sentido. Nem acreditava que almoçaria às 13 horas, só podia estar um sonhando. Sabia que poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para se juntar aos amigos, mas preferia continuar mantendo a distância da enfermeira. Preparara alguns sushis, sashimis e rolls na noite anterior e eles pareciam muito apetitosos. Sem querer se gabar, mas Sakura era uma exímia cozinheira. Seu estômago fez um barulho e soube que era a hora certa. Abriu o potinho de vidro, pegou o hashi e preparou-se para colocar a primeira peça na boca quando, repentinamente, a porta de seu escritório fora aberta com tamanha violência que hashi e sushi caíram ao chão. Mal teve tempo de se recuperar do susto e chorar pelo sushi derramado, porque quando olhou para a porta seu coração quase parou. Kakashi estava parado na porta de seu escritório. Seu rosto se inclinou em um sorriso, que foi logo desfeito, já que ele estava pálido e seus olhos estavam esbugalhados. Largou o pote de comida aberto em sua mesa e correra em direção ao ex-sensei, que segurou sua mão e disse, um pouco antes de puxá-la junto com ele:

— É o Shikamaru, Sakura. Ele está muito ferido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários e curtidas, isso estimula muito a continuar a história, muito obrigada. Infelizmente o tempo livre tem estado curto, mas já comecei o capitulo seguinte e espero postá-lo o mais rápido possível.
> 
> Beijos!
> 
> Calliopex


End file.
